


Sugar

by Kalloway



Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon gets home from a long day, Cloud is in his bed.
Relationships: Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967629
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> December 6, 2011. 
> 
> Apparently for _30kinks, but what prompt?!

Leon looked at the worn pair of boots sitting beside the door and couldn't help a smile. The best part of his on-again, off-again relationship with Cloud was the on-agains, and those were growing longer and more frequent. He was tired, but not too tired to find Cloud in his bed. Because while the guest bedroom was always open, Cloud never actually used it unless he was really in bad shape. And even then, he tended towards physical comforts.

Shrugging off his jacket, Leon poked through the fridge first. For once, Aerith hadn't dropped in and left snacks for him, which was a surprise. She'd spent the last year or so, well, the last decade, trying to get to him to eat more. It had been easier when they'd lived together. Now...

He grabbed the makings for a sandwich, made it and ate it in about two minutes, all the while thinking that he had other things to worry about. Radiant Garden, mostly, and the project he'd been working on. And Cloud.

The bedroom was dark, which wasn't a surprise. There was a Moogle-made candle burning, though, in a glass lamp in the near corner, which gave Leon just enough light to see the lump under his blankets and also the basic idea of where to step to avoid the debris field that had been Cloud's attire.

He undressed and crawled in beside Cloud.

"Don't sleep in the middle," he told the blond, giving him a nudge.

"Mmm? You're home..."

"I'm home," Leon replied. Cloud twisted under the blankets until he was facing Leon. And he paused...

"You smell like something..."

"I can shower," Leon offered. He'd been working hard, after all. He couldn't smell himself, but if Cloud could...

"No... it's not bad. Familiar, I guess... A mix of you and..."

"We were repairing the bakery roof," Leon admitted. "A lot of roofs were damaged and..."

He stopped talking when Cloud shifted to suck on his neck for a few seconds...

"Don't taste quite as good..."

"Excuse me for not rolling in the powdered sugar," Leon replied. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Cloud admitted. He had his hands on Leon and while Leon didn't quite regret having stripped down to nothing, he knew this would be about as much about them as about everything else in Cloud's life. But for as much as Cloud was his... Well, Cloud was his friend, and if this was what Cloud needed, he could do it.

Leon kissed Cloud, rolling him a bit so Cloud was under him. Cloud opened his mouth right away and kissed back without hesitation. It felt far too good and a little too right, and Leon realized that Cloud wasn't wearing anything either. Perhaps he'd been ambushed.

"Still think you smell really good," Cloud said when Leon pulled back and grabbed for the nightstand drawer. Would have helped if the candle was on it, Leon thought, instead of across the room. Too many shadows... But he found what he was looking for fairly quickly and pushed back all of the covers.

"Leon..."

"You sure?" Leon questioned, as if Cloud's erection and the look on his face weren't already answering. Cloud nodded and Leon helped guide Cloud's legs apart. They'd done this dozens of times but he still always asked, especially before pressing fingers in.

Cloud's body was warm and giving - welcoming in such a way that Leon felt his own body responding far too enthusiastically. He had to reach down to relieve a bit of the pressure, and even then, he only went through with the most basic of stretching. He'd go heavy on the lube instead. Cloud did tend to tease him afterward about thinking he might break.

"Ready?" Leon asked, repositioning himself and shifting Cloud a bit as well.

"Yeah..." He thrust, hoping he wasn't hurting Cloud. He paused, aware for the first time that his hair did smell a bit like frosting. Of all the times...

"Go on," Cloud told him, eyes shut. "I'm... good..."

Leon nodded and pulled back, sure that the heat of Cloud's body would do him in before long. He reached to stroke Cloud's arousal only to find Cloud's hand already there. He simply laced his fingers with Cloud's and kept going. It was a different rhythm than his own thrusts, but he could manage it. He thought...

Well, he didn't think. That was probably why Cloud was so fond of this. It was a nice break from thinking too hard about anything. Just motion and pleasure now, building up to explosive bliss. Cloud cried out and Leon could feel his body shake even before seeing the hot white of Cloud's come. Leon didn't even want to try to prolong anything. He simply let go himself, thrusting quickly to find his own peak.

He wasn't sure if what he felt was anything near as good as what Cloud had. There was a true release for Cloud, after all. For Leon, it was just helping a friend after a long day. But he didn't regret it.

Exhausted, he flopped beside Cloud and was surprised when Cloud actually stayed close. Maybe this would be a long on-again.

And despite their sweat and everything else... all he could smell was sugar.


End file.
